


Twinning

by ellaine_mae



Category: GelAki - Fandom, Starhunt Academy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: Akira just wanted to make a TikTok vid. But then thought of a better plan.
Relationships: Akira Morishita/ Angelo Troy Rivera





	Twinning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Short story ko para sa'yo Kween. Good night!

Akira was going to make a new TikTok video that he would upload in the next few days. He was deciding what to try and dance but he just couldn't choose among the new challenges. 

He scrolled and scrolled in his #fyp but he still didn't like anything. Nothing seemed to be interesting. 

Then he remembered that Gelo would also be doing a video tonight. He decided to check on his groupmate to see if he was done with his. 

He went to the practice room aka their sala which doubled as their practice room but Gelo wasn't there. Akira thought maybe he was in his room. He was about to go to the direction of the bedrooms when he saw Gelo walking toward him. 

Akira took in Gelo's newly styled hair, plaid shirt and dark pants. And Akira nodded in approval. He really liked how Gelo looked. He liked it very much. 

Gelo spotted him standing in the middle of the room and went over toward his direction. His bright smile in place, Gelo approached Akira until he stood directly in front of him. 

Akira almost forgot how to breathe. How did Gelo manage to make him breathless? 

"Huy," he started then cleared his throat because he didn't want Gelo to notice he was out of breath. "Tapos ka na sa TikTok mo?"

Gelo shook his head, "Hindi pa. Magvi-video pa lang. Ikaw?"

Akira smiled sheepishly. "Wala pa rin. Di bale, we can do this."

Gelo gave him another smile. "Baka mauna ka pang matapos sa 'kin." He patted Aki on his shoulder and motioned that he would be going.

With a small laugh, Akira nodded and walked away. But not before giving Gelo another look. Their oldest member always made sure that everything he did was perfect. That was one of the reasons he greatly admired Gelo.

As he went back to his room, he started to think of an idea. It was very subtle but he just wanted Gelo to notice him. 'So sue me.' He told himself. 

With a determined look, Akira went straight to his closet to look for his own plaid shirt. 

***Isipin ang tweet messages nila about sa shirts*** 

Hahahaha! Yun lang!


End file.
